


burning down in flames (for kicks)

by frostfang



Series: more often than sometimes [3]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M, Oh My God, i packed this with metaphors, post-worlds 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24088744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostfang/pseuds/frostfang
Summary: With icy fingertips tracing around his stomach and warm huffs of air hugging his sternum, this evening feels like something Jinseong's been trying to avoid for a long time.
Relationships: Kim "Clid" Tae-min/Park "Teddy" Jin-seong
Series: more often than sometimes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532447
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	burning down in flames (for kicks)

**Author's Note:**

> i think i'm far too late with this. doesn't matter though, life's racing like noah lyles lately and i'm trying to grasp the concept of slowing down since november lol
> 
> this work is short, but i can't count how many times i've rewritten it. and it's not perfect, still, so i'm ought to apologise for that.  
> i'm sorry.
> 
> as always, big thanks to j, none of my works would exist without you. the title's from xo by eden!

Sometimes, just sometimes, Jinseong finds himself caught in a loop. It's wiry, tangled and anything but feeble; the prickled thorns tighten around his neck and cut off the airflow effectively each time, leaving him lightheaded. 

  


Metaphorically, if it weren't for the fact that he can't seem to slow down, Jinseong would just let them suffocate him. Maybe he would be better off that way, not bothered by finding a possibly long lost exit; it's almost like the happy end he's been chasing after for all this time has turned to be nothing but a mirage. One that kept getting further away despite feeling like being within his reach. 

  


" _I might move,_ " Taemin begins on one evening, wrapped in Jinseong's blanket. "I want somewhere that can keep me stable."

  


The thing is, Jinseong doesn't initially register the sentence as something that actually leaves Taemin's mouth - he brushes it off as if it never really happened and goes back to studying his feedback from earlier. It's quite a lot to take in at once, and even more to apply into his future performances, so he doesn't want to waste his time on overthinking. 

  


"Are you actually listening to me?" Comes Taemin's voice from behind. "I said I might move teams." 

  


Jinseong has developed a undeniably weird habit of blinking once, twice and then once again before realizing any big news. His head moves on autopilot, facing the source of the voice directly, and his heart shrinks. 

  


The moment it sets in, he's not sure what he wants to say, really. "Yeah, I'm-" 

  


Taemin huffs. "T1 didn't offer me a longer contract," He explains further, effectively gaining Jinseong's attention. "I asked why. Got some "we're open for rookies and focused on polishing new talents" type of response. And I only wanted a good paycheck that could sustain monthly needs and allow me to save some."

  


"Which team?" Jinseong asks plainly. He doesn't want to overreact, it's not the end of the world, but the situation still doesn't fail to spark up a tiny flame of disappointment and bitterness. 

  


"Like it matters," The shorter rolls his eyes. "We can still meet frequently. Maybe not every day, but we're adults, and nobody will kill you for staying the night at mine and me staying the night at the dorms here." 

  


"S'pose you're right," Jinseong sighs quietly, trying to swat the disappointment away. He's almost sure the hands around his midsection belong to the unpleasant feeling until he looks down and scores a shot of reality right into his face. 

  


Taemin gives him a gentle kiss on the neck before hiding his face in Jinseong's shoulder. With icy fingertips tracing around his stomach and warm huffs of air hugging his sternum, this evening feels like something Jinseong's been trying to avoid for a long time. 

  


The atmosphere is nothing but a heavy ballast tied to Jinseong's ankle, tugging him far under the water surface.


End file.
